Takao Ilang
by kasumi misuto
Summary: Sungguh, jangan pernah mengajak Takao jikalau kau tidak punya kendaraan resmi alias berangkat ke destinasi sendiri-sendiri.


Disclaimer: KnB hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi semata

.

.

Takao ilang

.

.

Sungguh, jangan pernah mengajak Takao jikalau kau tidak punya kendaraan resmi alias berangkat ke destinasi sendiri-sendiri.

.

Plot after the summer camp and before the winter cup (?).

.

"Seluruh pemain, kumpul!"

Titah sang kapten bernama Otsubo membuat para pemain basket SMA Shutoku segera berkumpul. Di sebelahnya terdapat sang pelatih Nakatani yang memasang muka sepet. Mungkinkah dia mendapatkan takdir buruk berupa bertemu dengan Tora?

Jawabannya adalah iya.

"Berhubung dengan pertandingan persahabatan yang diadakan antar pelatih, besok tidak ada hari libur bagi yang ditunjuk sebagai perwakilan."

Sang _power forward_ hanya pasrah.

Si _small forward_ tidak ingin banyak tingkah.

Si _shooting guard_ malah memasang muka 'terserah'.

"Oke! Dimana tempatnya, Otsubo-san?! Aku ikutan!"

Oke, kita beri pengecualian buat Takao, sang point guard yang reaksinya tidak bisa diduga-duga itu. Dia dengan semangat membara malah mengajukan diri bak dirinya tidak akan diajak jikalau tidak ngomong lebih dulu. Yang lain hanya bisa _facepalm_ berjamaah.

"Ayolah, Shin-chan! Jangan jual mahal gitu lah…" ucap Takao sambil menoel-noel pundak Midorima yang sibuk mengatur amarah dengan membenarkan kacamatanya yang tidak melorot.

"Oke sajalah. Pertandingannya di tempat kita mengadakan inter-high dulu."

"Kita menyewa tempat itu?! Wuiisshhh keren! Sasuga Mabo-kantoku"

Sepatu pun melayang dan mendarat di kepala Takao.

"Namun karena mobil sekolah sedang dipakai untuk anak voli, maka kita harus biaya sendiri untuk datang kesana."

"Saya tidak keberatan kok, pelatih," ucap Miyaji sambil menoleh ke arah Kimura. Kimura pun mengangguk. Dua orang itu segera menoleh ke arah Midorima yang ujung-ujungnya hanya menaikkan bahu.

Mereka tidak perlu tanya Takao yang masih belum sadar dari tadi.

.

.

.

Hari yang ditentukan pun telah tiba. Karena mereka harus datang dengan modal sendiri-sendiri, maka waktu kedatangan mereka pun berbeda-beda. Ada yang naik motor sendiri (Otsubo dan Kimura). Ada yang dianterin naik mobil (sebenernya mereka Cuma bareng ortu mereka yang maunya pergi ke pasar) berupa Miyaji dan Midorima.

Kok ada yang kurang,ya?

Oh, ternyata Takao dateng dengan naik angkot(?). berhubung dengan jasmani-nya yang masih teringat akan liburan yang ternyata malah dijadikan pertandingan.

"Woaahh… kerasa ingatan waktu inter-high…" ucap Takao sambil menghirup udara yang mengelilingi salah satu lapangan yang bakalan mereka gunakan untuk latih tanding bareng klub basket yang masih teka-teki.

Namun jika dilihat dari raut muka pelatih mereka, sudah dapat dipastikan siapa yang mengajak mereka untuk latih tanding.

Kalung emas, rambut coklat caramel dan kacamata nyentrik merupakan property orang itu. Di belakangnya terdapat anggota yang disebut sebagai keajaiban yang tidak masuk dalam keajaiban.

"Hisashiburi da ne… Mabo…."

"Aa… lagian jangan panggil aku begitu di depan anak-anak didikku," ucap sang pelatih Shutoku yang memasang muka sepet _to the max_. Sedangkan yang diperingatkan malah menepuk-nepuk pundak lawan bicaranya sambil tertawa-tawa.

Dan reaksi anak basket Shutoku hanya bisa melongo.

"Oke, ini dia murid-muridku…. Dan karena aku punya kenalan di bagian pengurus lapangan inter-high ini, maka kita akan mengadakan latih tanding disini! Ikke…. Seirin kouko!"

Shutoku hanya bisa sweatdrop berjamaah. Tolong bikin pengecualian buat Takao (lagi) yang ikut-ikutan antusias.

.

"Pass!"

" _Screen?! Switch!"_

Izuki dengan lihainya menjauh dari penjagaan double-team ala Shutoku. Dengan sekali hentakan, bola yang berada di tangannya segera diumpan ke arah Kuroko yang ahli dalam _misdirection_. Namun jangan lupakan Takao yang mampu mengawasi lapangan.

"Lama tak jumpa, ya?"

"Hai, Ohisashiburi desu…"

"Mau kau umpan kemana?"

"Maaf, itu rahasia."

Kuroko pun memakai _vanishing drive_ untuk melewati Takao. Takao pun tidak tinggal diam, di belakangnya sudah ada Midorima yang bersiap-siap. Namun kuroko menyiapkan kuda-kuda yang cukup mencurigakan.

Namun bola itu segera diterima oleh Kagami yang berada di belakang Kuroko.

Dan entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, Takao dapat nanas melayang dari sang kapten (?).

.

"Ingat! Kau yang menjaga Kuroko."

"Wakattemasu!" ucap Takao dengan posisi bak hormat di depan bendera upacara. Sayangnya kali ini tiang benderanya adalah pelatih tim basket Shutoku.

Rencananya adalah Midorima yang melesat langsung dari belakang Takao dan menghentikan _vanishing drive_ milik Kuroko. Namun ternyata Kuroko tidak menggunakan trik itu melainkan langsung melakukan _ignite pass kai_ ketika menerima bola dari Izuki.

Reflek orang kan beda-beda. Dan salahkanlah pada situasi yang ada.

Takao dengan reflek menghindar dengan cara memiringkan kepalanya ke arah kanan. Dan nasib tragis sedang menggelayuti pemilik zodiac cancer karena saat itu juga Midorima sedang berjalan dari arah kiri belakang Takao.

Tabrakan pun tidak dapat dihindari.

Midorima memang tidak jatuh maupun tumbang. Namun bola yang mengenai (sebelah) mukanya cukup membuat heboh seisi lapangan.

"Midorima! Kau tidak apa-apa? Bisa berdiri?"

'Ini sudah berdiri, _nodayo_.'

"Ya Tuhan! Midorima! Cepetan ganti pemain!"

'Aku tidak apa-apa, _nodayo_.'

"Midorima-kun, gomenasai. Aku tidak sengaja."

'Wajahmu menunjukkan sebaliknya. Dan apa pula dengan muka menahan tawamu, _nanodayo_.'

Seluruh komen hanya dibalas dengan perkataan dari hati yang terdalam namun tidak bisa keluar oleh Midorima. Sedangkan sosok yang berada di depannya perlahan menengok ke belakang. Rencananya Midorima bakalan mengulek-ulek kepala si _hawk eye_ itu setelah ini.

Namun sebelum semuanya terjadi…

"Midorima! Kacamatamu enggak apa-apa kan?" ucap Kagami dengan polosnya.

Perempatan yang berada di depan gedung olahraga pindah di jidat midorima. Namun bukan itu saja. Masak yang dikhawatirkan malah kacamatanya?

Dan sosok itu pun menoleh dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Di mata para saksi mata disana, seluruh aksesoris di muka orang itu pada mengerut dan menciut(?) ke tengah demi menghindari keluarnya tawa yang membahana.

"Ppppfffttt… muahahahaha…. Hahahahaha…. Hwaduoh! Shin-chan…..! eh… kacamatamu melorot sebelah tuh! Muahahahaha!"

Oh, ternyata dia tidak berhasil untuk menahan tawanya.

Dan sosok itu berguling-guling dan sukses membuat pertandingan tertunda untuk sementara waktu karena lapangan yang dipakai menjadi tempat berguling-gulingnya seseorang yang bernama Takao Kazunari.

Dan salahkanlah tawa sang _point guard_ tim basket Shutoku yang dapat menular dengan cepat bak virus ebola yang pernah menghebohkan dunia.

Awalnya sih, Kagami.

Terus sang _clutch shooter_.

Jangan lupakan si penggemar _dacare_ , Izuki Shun.

Dan tolong ikut sertakan pemain inti Shutoku yang telah menginjak kelas tiga.

Kejadian itu sukses membuat kedua orang dewasa dan gadis manis yang duduk di _bench_ menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kuroko dengan tenangnya menepuk bahu Midorima.

"Yang sabar ya, midorima-kun."

Ucap sang pemain bayangan itu dengan ekspresi mengulum bibir agar tidak tertawa. Sungguh, tangan Midorima sudah gatal untuk menggelindingkan sosok yang dari tadi berguling-guling di lantai ke arah ring dan menendangnya hingga muka orang itu mencium bagian bawah ring dengan mesranya.

Namun sang wasit yang juga kenalan kedua orang tua yang berada di _bench_ segera meniupkan peluit dan menyuruh para pemain melanjutkan permainan.

Tadi Midorima merasa marah sekaligus geram.

Sekarang dia merasa risih.

Pasalnya, dirinya merasa dibuntuti oleh pemain yang namanya Takao Kazunari. Bukannya apa-apa sih, tapi bukankah strateginya masih belum diganti?

"Takao, kenapa kau terus-terusan menjaga Kagami? Tugasmu menjaga nomor sebelas," ucap sang pelatih yang membuat Midorima bernapas lega. Namun setelah itu…

"Ano… Kantoku… aku Cuma khawatir sama kacamatanya Shin-chan!"

Detik berikutnya Takao melayang di bangku cadangan akibat _kesalahan_ pemain setimnya yang membuatnya pingsan di tempat.

.

.

.

Latih tanding pun dihentikan. Kagetora dengan semangatnya membawa makanan berupa nasi kotak yang dibagi-bagikan untuk para pemain termasuk pemain lawan. Dirinya sendiri malah menenteng satu tas plastic berisikan minuman yang juga dibagikan pada para peserta.

"Nih! Mabo! Kau dulu sukanya sama jus yang beginian kan? Gak usah sungkan-sungkan napa?!" ucap Kagetora sambil melambai-lambaikan sebotol jus buah yang membuat mereka berdua menjadi tontonan orang yang berada disana.

Sedangkan Takao yang sudah bangun dari pingsannya hanya menggunakan dinginnya kaleng minuman pemberian Izuki untuk mengompres dahinya.

Namun entah kenapa dirinya tidak selera makan sehingga berniat untuk mencari supermarket terdekat dan membeli roti isi.

.

.

"Bai-bai…."

"Kau memalukan, Tora."

"Jangan sungkan begitu lah. Mabo!"

Dan tersisalah para pemain klub basket Shutoku yang sedang mengecek para anggotanya. Namun akhirnya mereka menyadari sesuatu.

Takao menghilang!

Sang Kapten yang merasa memiliki tanggung jawab untuk anggotanya pun memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mencari Takao yang dikhawatirkan nyasar ke tempat-tempat yang mencurigakan.

Miyaji pun sempat menelepon Izuki *cie cie* dan menyatakan kalau anak tim basket Seirin tidak berpapasan dengan yang namanya Takao Kazunari. Namun ketika menanyai Kagami, katanya dia melihat Takao sibuk mampir ke stan makanan di bagian timur stadion.

Oke, dengan secepat kilat empat orang pemain inti Shutoku berlari menuju stan yang berada di timur stadion. Namun sesampainya disana terdapat banyak sekali stan yang berjejeran.

Oke, sekarang stan yang mana?

Setelah bolak-balik mencari Takao, hasilnya pun nihil. Jangan bilang kalau Takao kesasar!

Kimura pun sempat menelepon Takao yang hasilnya menunjukkan bahwa nomornya sedang tidak aktif ataupun di luar jangkauan. Ketika menelepon orang tua Kazunari pun yang didapat hanyalah:

'Lho? Bukannya Kazu-kun tadinya ikutan latih tanding? Dia malah belum pulang dari sekarang.'

Sebagai kapten yang memegang tanggung jawab, Otsubo pun keringat panas dingin(?). pasalnya, meskipun Takao sikapnya begitu dia kan masih termasuk dalam jajaran kelas _homo sapiens_ (yang kemungkinan besar mengalami kejanggalan genetic berupa terisisipnya karbohidrat bertipe gula ribosa langka dalam rantai gen yang seharusnya diisi oleh protein).

Oke, tolong abaikan.

"Woy…. Takao! Dimana kau! Lihat saja kalau muncul batang hidungnya! Biar kugasak rambutnya kayak mengupas daun nanas!" ucap Miyaji sambil membunyikan buku-buku tangannya sehingga menimbulkan kesan 'krakkk!'

"Kurasa Takao tidak akan berani muncul jikalau kau seperti itu," ucap Kimura. Lalu dia menoleh ke arah Midorima. Midorima hanya menaikkan bahunya.

"Oh iya! Woy Midorima! Kira-kira menurut ramalan kamu dimana posisi Takao sekarang?!" ucap Miyaji. Otsubo sudah merangkul (baca: mencekik) leher Midorima dengan muka penuh senyumnya. Midorima hanya bisa memasang muka sepet sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Mana kutahu-nodayo!"

"Kalian udah kaya kembar dempet! Gimana enggak tahu sih!"

"Bukan berarti aku bisa mengetahui keberadaannya dengan semudah membalikkan telapak tangan- _nodayo_."

Dan Miyaji yang sudah mulai menunjukkan amukannya membuat para tim basket inti Shutoku merelakan kepergian (?) _point guard_ mereka yang bernama Takao Kazunari. Semoga saja tuh anak bisa balik sendiri dan mencapai rumah dengan selamat.

Midorima malah diwanti-wanti untuk memberikan kabar terbaru mengenai teman sekelas dan se-klubnya itu pada kakak kelasnya. Midorima hanya bisa mengangguk.

To: Takao

'Woy! Kalo kau baca nih pesan, cepetan balik ke gym! Meskipun kita udah latih tanding kita masih harus menyelesaikan menu latihan! Ingat itu!'

Setidaknya itulah isi sms dari sang _small forward_ untuk si Bakao itu. Entah kapan sms itu bisa terkirim. Yang jelas Miyaji enggak mau tanggung jawab.

"Lebih baik kita tungguin aja di gym. Siapa tahu dia masih ingat kalo setelah latih tanding masih kumpul di gym," ucap Kimura menengahi. Otsubo pun manggut-manggut.

Dan mereka pun pergi ke gym dengan kendaraan masing-masing.

Namun hingga latihan selesai, tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Takao.

Bahkan sampai pulang pun mereka tidak melihat batang hidung tuh orang. Midorima akhirnya khawatir luar biasa. Soalnya dia males buat nyari babu lagi untuk mengayuh gerobak.

Enggak kok.

Meskipun dia mirip bak mesin berjalan, Midorima pasti punya hati kok. Cuma yang namanya Tsundere ya begitu. Lagipula susah banget ngedapetin temen yang kayak Takao (temen yang mau merangkap jadi babunya, red).

Berkali-kali dilihatnya ponsel yang tergeletak manis di meja belajarnya. Ini sudah pukul delapan malam dan tidak ada sms maupun kabar dari Takao. Dirinya yang sudah menenangkan diri dengan cara mandi shower selama 15 menit akhirnya mendekati sang ponsel hijau itu.

Perlahan dicarinya kontak bernama 'Bakao'.

Dengan perlahan tapi pasti ditekannya tombol 'call' yang terlihat begitu jelas icon-nya akibat jarang ditekan oleh pemiliknya. Nada tunggu pun terdengar.

"Moshi-mosh…."

Oh, ternyata Takao(ehm-nya) baik-baik saja dengan nada suara yang biasa-biasa saja. Namun harapan Midorima yang terlanjur membumbung tinggi hanya bisa terhempas ke bumi diakibatkan suara selanjutnya.

"Yo! Takao kazunari disini. Tapi gomen ne, aku sedang sibuk jadi tolong tinggalkan pesan sebelum berbunyi 'bip'!"

"Ehm, Bakao. Kalau kau sudah menerima pesanku cepat sms! Aku tidak ingin kalau para kakak kelas menyalahkanku lagi akibat kurangnya alasanmu. Oh ya! Besok cepatlah datang, Bakao!"

Pip!

Ponsel pun diputuskan secara sepihak.

Malam itu juga Midorima tidak bisa tidur akibat memikirkan Takao yang kesasar dan tidak bisa pulang ke rumah. Dia terbangun dengan muka sumpek akibat tidak bisa tidur semalaman dan rambut yang acak-acakan. Dengan perlahan dinyalakannya tayangan Oha-asa hari itu.

Setelah mendengarkan mengenai cancer, tangannya tergugah untuk melihat bagian scorpio alias zodiac sang _partner._

"Ara ara… untuk sang scorpio, kali ini peringkat kalian sama rendahnya dengan kemarin. Pastikanlah kalian selalu dekat dengan orang tercinta seperti kemarin. Yup! _Lucky item_ kalian sama dengan kemarin alias dekat dengan orang tercinta! Hati-hati dengan daerah yang belum pernah kalian kunjungi ya jikalau kalian tidak ingin tersesat seperti kemarin!"

See, Oha-asa selalu benar. Lihat saja kemarin Takao yang kesasar dan sukses bikin gempar.

Dengan cepat dia menekan nomor telepon Takao lagi. Namun yang ada Cuma nada sapaan dari mesin penjawab yang sudah dimodif jadi suaranya Takao.

Dengan perlahan ditekannya nomor telepon rumah keluarga Takao. Bunyi nada tunggu pun terdengar hingga suara anak cewek terdengar.

"Moshi-moshi?"

Oh, ternyata adiknya Takao.

"Kakakmu ada?"

"Kakak di rumah sakit […] mati."

Tunggu dulu.

Kupingnya enggak salah kan?

Takao mati?

"Ano ne, dochira sama desuka shiranai kedo. Tapi aku mau siap-siap dahulu buat upacara."

Pip!

Upacara?

Upacara kematian?!

Oke, Midorima mengakui kalau di tengah-tengah penjelasan sang adik Kazunari yang masih berumur tujuh tahun itu tadi ada suara aneh nan serak yang mengganggu jalannya penjelasan (?). tapi bagaimana jika…

Anak kecil biasanya jujur kan?

Midorima segera berlari dengan hanya memakai kemeja dipadu celana jeans dan juga _sneakers_ dan segera melesat menuju ke rumahnya Takao. Darimana dia bisa tahu? Salahkanlah Takao yang sering meracau mengenai posisi rumahnya ketika mereka pulang bersama.

Dengan cepat ditujunya rumah mungil dengan plat kanji yang bertuliskan 'Takao'. Dia menoleh kesana dan kesini menyadari bahwa ada yang ganjil di sekitarnya.

Namun kecurigaannya benar adanya.

"Ayo kita berangkat!"

Lah? Itu suaranya siapa?

Midorima yang niatnya menekan bel rumah keluarga Takao segara dikejutkan oleh pintu yang terbuka dari dalam. Dan muncullah sosok yang dikhawatirkannya sambil menggandeng adiknya yang memakai baju seragam.

Tunggu dulu…

' _Aku mau siap-siap dahulu buat upacara'_

Jadi maksudnya upacara bendera?!

"Ara… shin-chan?"

Midorima tidak bisa berkilah.

.

.

.

End with no elite part (?)

.

Oke, cerita gaje bin nyeleneh yang Kasumi dapet ketika temen Kasumi nyeletuk 'Kamu jadi point guard? Kenapa enggak jadi small forward aja? Kan kamu sering kesasar kalo jalan bareng-bareng anak basket'.

Dan setelah itu Kasumi mikir keras, apa hubungannya point guard ama kesasar?

Pokoknya gitu deh. Akhir kata,

See you in other fanfic… ^_^

.

.

.

*Omake

Midorima hanya bisa menghela napas ketika Miyaji dan kawan-kawan meneleponnya. Dia yang sedang berada di ruang tamu keluarga Takao hanya bisa menjauhkan sedikit ponselnya dari telinganya. Kenapa mereka bertiga berada di tempat yang sama?

Entahlah….

"APUUAAA?! Jadi tuh nenek lampir malah molor di rumah?!"

"Tak kusangka kau sebegitunya, Takao."

"Jadi usaha kita tadi sia-sia?!"

Midorima menghela napas berat. Kazunari sendiri malah siul-siul ria sambil memasakkan spageti di dapur dengan muka tenang tanpa ada hambatan.

"Woy Midorima! Coba kau kasihkan ponselmu itu sama Takao!"

Midorima pun menurut.

"Moshi-mosh-"

"Kau ini ya! Kau tahu apa yang sudah kau perbuat?! Kau sudah membuat kakak kelasmu tidak bisa tidur semalaman dan blablablabla…"

Midorima menyesap teh hijau yang dihidangkan oleh Takao sambil melirik sang pembuat yang sekarang sedang dalam posisi sujud minta ampun di depan ponsel hijaunya. Rasain!

Begitu ucapnya dalam hati.

Hubungan pun terputus akibat baterai lemah. Midorima sibuk memakan spageti buatan Takao. Suasana sepi menyelimuti rumah mungil itu dikarenakan seluruh penghuninya sedang tidak ada di rumah.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang nodayo?" tanya midorima sambil menggulung mie dengan garpunya. Merasa tidak segera dijawab, dia mendongak dan menemukan Takao sudah dalam mode berbunga-bunga di depannya.

"Shin-chan peduli denganku?"

"Bukan, akibat ulahmu aku menjadi bulan-bulanan massa disana."

"Tapi waktu aku lewat di depan gym enggak ada orang dan kelihatannya malah dikunci gitu."

"Jadi kau sudah ke sekolah?!"

"Iya, waktu aku kembali ke stadion malah enggak ada orang. Terus aku balik aja ke sekolahan. Eh, ketika dilihat-lihat malah kayaknya gym sekolahan dikunci. Ya aku pikir yang lain udah pada pulang," jelas Takao dengan nada inosen tanpa merasakan aura-aura hitam di belakang Midorima.

Midorima maunya menanyakan mengenai 'rumah sakit' yang dibicarakan oleh adiknya Takao. Namun sebelum pertanyaan itu meluncur keluar, Takao sudah menjawabnya lebih dulu.

"Kemaren karena baterai ku lemah ya terpaksa kumatikan. Terus mau ngebales sms juga enggak punya pulsa. Dan aku habis pulang dari sekolah langsung nemenin pamanku yang ada di rumah sakit. Terus malam harinya ternyata pamanku sudah enggak ada."

O-oh…

Midorima hanya bisa menarik kesimpulan sendiri mengenai apa yang sedang terjadi kemarin.

.

.

Omake part: ends


End file.
